


Kings and Queens and Vagabonds

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [5]
Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: I have been mortal, and some part of me is mortal yet.





	Kings and Queens and Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



**Song:** Kings and Queens and Vagabonds - Ellem

 **Length:** 03:16

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Ellem/Kings-and-Queens-and-Vagabonds)

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7cz33pkh13dloul/kingsqueensvagabonds_tlu_walkthegale.mp4)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/170838183796/song-kings-and-queen-and-vagabonds-ellem) | [Dreamwidth](https://walkthegale.dreamwidth.org/341889.html)

 


End file.
